1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle, more specifically to a headrest for a vehicle which is constructed in such a way that the headrest can be folded by releasing the locking state with a fixed member using a catch that is rotated in an interlocking state with rotation of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a headrest is installed at the top end of the front seat of a vehicle in such a way that it can be pulled up or down. The functions of such a headrest are to let the passenger lean their head to rest at normal times and to protect the head and neck of the passenger from shock in case shock is applied to the vehicle.
Such a conventional headrest has a problem in that, because it was combined and fixed to the top end of the seat back by a height-adjustable mechanism, it obstructed rear viewing from the vehicle in case the passenger, especially the driver, has to view to the rear.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.